camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Mæva Emilíudóttir
|powers Offensive #Children of Boreas can create an incredibly cold wind around an opponent, the wind will follow them no matter what for a short time. The wind would make the user feel as if it’s 15 degrees (fahrenheit), distracting them and making them vulnerable to attack. #Children of Boreas have the ability to conjure up to ten long lances of ice which can surge forward and impale an opponent. Defensive #Children of Boreas have the ability to create a dome shaped torrent of wind, roughly two or three times the size of the user, which can be used to block attacks for a very short time. #Children of Boreas can heal themselves by using ice, absorbing frozen energies which can freeze molecules, renew damaged cells, and also stop bleeding. This can be used to quickly heal minor wounds and slowly heal major, but not fatal, wounds. Ice healing only affects children of Boreas, Khione and Ice/Snow Nymphs as they are the only ones who can draw power from the snow. Passive #Children of Boreas are inherently resistant to the cold, including hypothermia and frostbite. #Children of Boreas are inherently stronger during the winter or on any cold days. #Children of Boreas always emit an aura of coldness, making others around them feel slightly cold. The user can shut it off for a long time if they choose to. #Children of Boreas can turn water into ice or make it severely cold with a cool breeze. Supplementary #Children of Boreas have the ability to hover or fly, however, the longer they fly the more it drains them. #Children of Boreas can apply the power of 3rd or 4th degree frostbite to an opponent’s weapon, freezing it to the point that it becomes fragile and easily breakable. It only lasts for a short time, after which the weapon reverts to it’s normal temperature. #Children of Boreas can create armor and weaponry out of ice. The larger the size and quantity of the weapons, the more energy is drained. They can also infuse existing weapons with ice in order to make them stronger. #Children of Boreas can call upon the icy winds in order to speed up their movements and attacks. 3 Months After a Character is Made #Children of Boreas can create a hail storm, with up to baseball size hail for a short time. The storm will produce powerful, freezing winds. The hail will fire in whatever direction the user wishes, the user will be somewhat drained once the storm subsides. 6 Months After a Character is Made #Children of Boreas can create an ice dragon lacking wings, a semi-living construct creature of ice that could be called an ice drake, no larger than 2 to 3 times the size of the user, to fight for them for a short time. This drake attacks with frost breath which can damage and freeze opponents. While the Drake is active, the user has a hard time moving and afterwards must rest between making another one. 9 Months After a Character is Made #Children of Boreas can shed their flesh and transform their bodies into pure cold air which grants them temporarily immunity from attacks as well as drastically enhances their current ice powers. This ability only lasts for a short time and the user will be left heavily drained and unable to move for some time and could possibly faint after the ability dissipates. Traits #Children of Boreas are often ambidextrous, a trait they share with Notus' children. #Children of Boreas have a natural preference for places in the Northern Hemisphere, the further North the better. They also prefer anywhere cold in general. #Children of Boreas are naturally skilled at ice fishing. #Children of Boreas make excellent navigators due to their ability to always find North. Category:Children of Boreas |pet=None |bedroom= |weapon images= |quote2=''"Don't blame me for not having the answer you need."'' |file2=maeva2.jpg |file size2=200x300px |possessions=Her most precious possessions are her silver ring and scarf. |likes=Langauges and linguistics, cold weather, solitude, witty humor, windy days, paragliding, salty food, hot air ballooning, big sweaters, poetry, cultures etc |dislikes=Hot weather, clingy people, tomatoes, bugs, being sweaty, etc |colour=Purple |music=Mostly rock and indie, some pop |food=Cheesecake |animal=Koala |book=Sofies Verden |quote3= |drink=Hot chocolate |song=Anything by Arctic Monkeys |movie=Not Frozen |sport=Badminton |other= |skills= |weapon=Her ring from Boreas transforms into a bow, and her scarf transforms into a quiver. She also carries a celestial bronze hunting knife, either attached to her belt or hidden under her sleeve. |strength=Offensive |weakness=Defensive |led=0 |been=0 |model= Emma Degerstedt |gender=Female |eye=Pale blue |hair=Light blonde |height=160cm / 5'3" |weight=54kg / 120lbs |ethnicity=White |hand=Ambidextrous |shoe=8 |blood=Unknown |voice=Average-Deep |marks=None |body=Average |more images= |one=Cold |best= |worst=Height |change=Work on Eyeliner |mental=Stable |disorders=None |medical=None |mother=Emilía Ásladóttir |father=Boreas |half=Boreas' children |full=None |other relatives=Some extended family scattered around Iceland and Quebec. |family album= |home=Reykjavik, Iceland |earliest=Discovering how fun it is to slide on top of an ice patch. |school= |kiss=None |sex=None |love=None |other firsts= |nicknames=None |native=Icelandic |languages=Icelandic, English, proficient in French |flaw=Has a hard time making herself open up. |fears=Extreme heat, guilt |hobbies=Drawing, archery, studying languages, reading, etc |motto=Nei. |won't=Ask someone for emotional advice. |admires= |influenced= |compass=Usually guilts herself into doing the right thing. |past person=None |current person= |quote4=''"The wind does not accept restraint; therefore, neither will I."'' |file3=maeva3.jpg |file size3=200x286px |crisis=Passively |problems=No |alignment=Neutral |dream=Linguistics researcher/literary translator |current=Camper |vice=Selfishness |bad=Being blunt, sleeping too much, forgetting to make time for others, etc |sleep=Stays up too late, sleeps all day. |quirk=Puts her hand over her heart when something sweet happens to her, will ramble on about certain topics (i.e. linguistics, literature, etc.) even if the other person has stopped listening, |attitude=Pessimistic/Realistic |talents=Good pokerface, can juggle, |social=Introverted, but can be persuaded into talking and ends up having a good time. |relationships= Nikolas Protector Annoyed by him easily, but overall thinks of him as good friend. |ease=Alone on a cold, windy day. |priority=Living a life she can be happy with. |past= |accomplishment= |secret=Feels guilty about not feeling guilty for abandoning her mother. |known=No |tragedy=None, besides the usual that comes with being a demigod. |wish=It's a secret. |cheated=No |relates=Not really |strangers=Cold and univiting |lover= |friends= |familyp= |first impression=Reserved and quiet |like most=Humor |like least=Unwillingness to be emotional }} Category:Characters Category:Vatnajokulls Category:Female Category:Icelandic Category:Demigods Category:Emilíudóttir Category:Mæva